


Beer

by Novoklaine



Series: Klaine Advent 2019 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novoklaine/pseuds/Novoklaine
Summary: Day two of the Klaine Advent Challenge 2019 - Beer!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Advent 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Beer

**Klaine Advent Calendar 2019**

**_Day Two – Beer_ **

****

The Christmas carols are playing loudly in the small bar downtown that Blaine decided about a week ago would be the perfect place for a first date. He’s been here before with his brother when he was in visiting from LA, and he had loved it. The bar was hidden away down a side street, covered on the outside with large vertical gardens, bits of greenery hanging down over the stairwell that lead down into the bar itself. The atmosphere was relaxed and friendly, the bar staff talkative and extremely well versed in all of Blaine’s favourite drinks. Now that it was the holidays, the entire place was thoroughly decked out of Christmas. There was a large Christmas tree in the corner, decorated to the nines with baubles of many colours, layers upon layers of twinkling lights winding in and out of the branches. The tables all had little candles on them with miniature wreaths wrapped around the holders, sprigs of holly all across the bar itself.

When Blaine had finally worked up the nerve to ask out the every graceful and perfectly charming Kurt Hummel from his stage movement class, he had only really wanted to bring him here.

He had a good idea of how the date would go. They would start out in the bar, the lighting and the atmosphere just right for a first date. Not too crowded but not too quiet either, and not too romantic but also not so brightly lit that you feel like it’s the middle of the day in summer. Then -after a few drinks- they would take a stroll down to the Christmas markets Blaine had found just a few blocks over, maybe get a hot chocolate and a bite to eat. Next, they would venture to Bryant Park for a little ice-skating fun before Blaine would offer to walk him home and end the night with a perfect first kiss.

It was perfect, though Blaine seemingly forgot to factor once tiny detail into his plan for the night.

The fact that he was nervous as all hell.

As he sits at the bar, clad in his red capri pants, white tight polo with a little candy-cane bow tie around his neck, he can feel the nerves kicking in. His leg starts to bounce a little and his hands are starting to shake. He’s been looking forward to this date all week, and now that it was finally here, Kurt’s just mere minutes away from walking through the door and joining him in the bar, Blaine is panicking.

Is his hair sporting too much gel? Did he put on too much aftershave? Is Kurt even going to show? Did he just say yes to be nice and has now backed out, leaving Blaine alone and sadly dateless on a Friday night in New York City?

Clearly, he’s putting out some form of nervous vibe because a pint of beer appears in front of him suddenly and he blinks his eyes to focus in on the bartender who just served it to him.

“You look like you could use something to calm you.” The bartender smiles at him and Blaine lets out a nervous laugh.

“I’m that obvious, huh?” he raised an eyebrow but takes the beer with a small thank you, sipping the foam off the top slowly. The bitter taste hits his tongue and he feels himself relax just a little. At least this is familiar.

“You’re shaking like a leaf, and I know it ain’t from the cold because we have the heating on high this time of year. First date?”

The bartender raises an eyebrow and Blaine nods, taking another sip of his beer.

“Yeah. A guy in my class. He’s… really hot and I’m me and I’m sort of freaking out because I’ve only had like five conversations with him but he’s so great and I’ll probably ruin everything before it even starts” Blaine lets out a nervous laughter at the end of his little rant and the bartender chuckles softly as he pours another patrons beer.

“Is your guy tall and slim with unbelievably well styled hair?” he asks and Blaine nods, biting down on his lip.

“Looks like your date is here”

Blaine slowly turns to look over his shoulder and his breath catches in his throat. Kurt has jut walked in and is shedding of his Burberry winter coat, revealing his skin-tight white jeans with knee high black boots and stunning red Henley, clinging to his upper body like it was made for him. His hair is perfectly styled, and Blaine just can’t stop staring. The bartender coughs and Blaine snaps his head back to him, staring at his beer until he hears Kurt approach him.

“Blaine, hey! Sorry I’m late, the subway was packed” Kurt breathes, and Blaine turns to greet him, the pair hugging a little awkwardly before Kurt sits down on the bar stool beside Blaine. Blaine takes note of how flushed Kurt’s cheeks and the tips of his ears are and he thinks he looks adorable.

“No problem at all. I didn’t order you a drink- I wasn’t sure if you had a usual or…” he trails off and Kurt waves his hand absently.

“Don’t be silly. I’ll take a Shirley temple, extra cherries” Kurt flashes a smile to the bartender and Blaine takes hold of his beer, tilting it back and forth a little to watch the foam move around. He can feel the heat rising in his collar again.

“You don’t drink?” he asks, and Kurt shrugs his shoulder a little in response.

“I don’t not drink. I just prefer to be at my best when going on a first date” he smiles and then his eyes go wide and his hand flies to his mouth. “Oh my god! Not to say that you can’t drink! I didn’t mean to imply…” he shakes his head and Blaine finds this absolutely adorable. He reaches his hand out to carefully pry Kurt’s own away from his face, but somehow he manages to tilt the hand that is holding his beer glass and it tips over, the contents sloshing out of the glass and onto Kurt’s wonderfully tight white jeans. The mans eyes go even wide and he flies back off the stool in shock, and Blaine gets to his feet quickly.

“I’m so sorry!” he cries in horror, the bartender quickly hurrying to get as cloth for Kurt. Blaine can feel his heart hammering in his chest and his stomach start to churn. Not even five minutes into their date and he’s already gone and spilt his drink all over Kurt.

_Goodbye second date._

“You couldn’t have just made some witty remark? You had to douse me in beer instead to show your offence?” Kurt looks at Blaine with a grin on his face and Blaine swallows hard.

“You… why are you smiling?” he asks and Kurt chuckles, taking the cloth from the bartender with a small thank you.

“Because, it’s that or I cry over the lovely beer stain on my new jeans” he chuckles and dabs at the stain before he looks up at Blaine with shining eyes. “Don’t worry about it. They aren’t designer and I’m sure you will make it up to me somehow” he hums and Blaine nods, setting his now empty glass down quickly.

“Of course! I am so sorry Kurt” he sighs, and Kurt just smiles in return.

“Blaine don’t worry about it. Now, I’m going to the bathroom to dry these off, and then you can take me for dinner. And you are now officially banned from beer” Kurt laughs and Blaine nods in agreement.

“I couldn’t agree more. I’ll never drink it again” he breathes and earns himself enough laugh from Kurt.

True to his word, Blaine doesn’t take another sip of beer. At least, not until his wedding night three years later when he makes his speech to his perfect groom, raising a glass of beer in his direction, thanking it for being such a big part of his first date with the love of his life.

It’s only then that Kurt decides maybe his Dad had been right all along, beer isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
